The Scuffle of Legends!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Scuffle of Legends! in Team Robot In Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: '''The battle between Team Magma and Team Aqua were able to continue rage over their respective attempts to dominate the world using the power of the ancient Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. - (Team Robot in Pokemon: Advanced Battle opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Scuffle of Legends! - - (Lord Darkar attacks Father) Lord Darkar: (In Megatron's voice) This is our region! - - - Brock: Where's Takato? (Ash feels sad about what happened to him as he tells his friends the truth of what happened to him) Ash Ketchum: Thrax, Valtor and Lord Darkar beats him up and then they threw off the ship and drowned him... now he's dead. Eddy: '''What?! '''Double-D: They did what? Guilmon: No! Double-D: '''Oh, Ash. How could they been selfish? Our friend! Gone! Dead! Shame on them! '''Ed: Guys. Takato is done for. Eddy: But... it’s the end of the show, Ed. That means the Digimon Tamers will never have their leader. Ed: I know, Eddy. Eddy: I just can't believe it. - - - (The volcano begins to erupt as Groudon unleashes a massive light hit the sky and clear the clouds to bring the sun as the heroes are shocked seeing this. Groudon now comes out and roars) Archie: Groudon's here! (Groudon and Kyogre now come face to face as Pikachu still possessed by the blue orb stand on top of Groudon's head) - - - (Groudon is now walking on the water) - - Guilmon: We can stop this but no Takato. I wish he was here to help us out. - - (Groudon fires Solar Beam) Archie: Kyogre! (Kyogre smack the water with it's left flipper to stop the attack, but the Solar Beam pass it through as it was about to hit Kyogre, then a massive fire beam hits the solar beam stopping it from hitting Kyogre) Father: Nice try fools. We did not get distracted by you heroes! Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Now you fools will be good as dead! (The robot grabs the heroes with mechanical arms) Emerl: No! - - - - (As Groudon and Kyogre are about to continue their fight suddenly two Legendary Pokemon along with the heroes and villains hears a really loud roar and then a hyper beam appears from the sky hitting the robot and lets go of the heores) Ash Ketchum: What was that? Lance: Look! (Another Pokemon appear which resembles a green serpent with yellow patterns on it's body it was Rayquaza) Yoshi: Whoa! Who's that Pokemon? Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) What is that...! Emerl: Rayquaza! (The heroes sees Takato was riding on Rayquaza, as the music "You're Just My Love" Plays) Takato Matsuki: That is enough! Guilmon: Takato! All Heroes: Takato! Spyro: '''Your alive! '''Lord Darkar: What? Thrax: (In Drake's voice) Takato! We thought you were dead. Rika Nonaka: '''I don't believe it! '''May: It's Takato! Max: He's alright! Ed: '''Takato, you’re alive. '''Takuya Kanbara: He's riding on Rayquaza! (Takato and Rayquaza now glares at Archie and his recruits) Takato Matsuki: All right, Archie. This madness and this fight has got to stop right now! End it, so we can get the red orb out of you, while we get the blue orb out of Pikachu. Archie: Never! I refused to listen to a kid like you! Get him, Kyogre! (Kyogre roars and swims towards Takato and Rayquaza) Takato Matsuki: All right, Rayquaza, let's do this. (Rayquaza nods and then swoops down to fight Kyogre) Father: '''Stop them now! '''Takato Matsuki: Hyper Beam! (Rayquaza fires hyper beam and hits Kyogre) - - Shelly: Could it be...? Tabitha: What's going on? Who is that Pokemon? - - (Rayquaza flies and then stops for Takato allowing to see Ash again) Ash Ketchum: Takato! I can't believe you're okay! Takato Matsuki: Yeah, and then I found Rayquaza and we've made a pretty good teamwork. Ash Ketchum: Great! - - - - Takato Matsuki: I have a plan. Are you guys with me? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Lead the way. (Ash and Takato fist bumps) - - Takato Matsuki: Now for the finishing touch. Use Extremespeed! (Rayquaza uses Extremespeed) Archie: Kyogre! (Kyogre smack the water with it's left flipper to stop the attack, but Rayquaza manage to get pass through the water and then it hit Kyogre so hard. All heroes and villains are shocked seeing this as Kyogre crashes into the water) Takato Matsuki: Bullseye! (Archie screams in pain as the red orb comes out of his chest) Lance: It's the red orb! (Archie falls down out cold) Lance: Go! (Dragonite catches him) Lance: '''That was a good catch, Dragonite. (Groudon roars as the blue orb comes out of Pikachu's chest and falls off of Groudon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! (Ash jumps to save Pikachu) '''Lance: '''No, Ash! '''Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Ash, no! May & Max: What happened? Double-D: '''No! No, no! Nooo! '''Brock: Gyarados, get Ash and Pikachu! (Ash made it to underwater and grabs Pikachu and then he sees Kyogre swimming towards him as he screams in terror. On top of the shore we see Shelly next to the knocked out Archie) - - (Cut to Kyogre emerges out of the water with Ash carrying his knocked out Pikachu on it's back. Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza begin to glare at each other) - - Thrax: (Grabs Ash by the neck) That's it! I've had enough of you always interfering with our plans! So long, Ash! Ash Ketchum: '''I don't think so. (Then Kyogre uses the Whirlpool of salt water, killing Thrax screaming and dissolving to their deaths) - - - '''Takato Matsuki: You've picked the wrong best friend of mine! Hyper Beam! (Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam on the robot and explodes killing Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb) - - Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Say it's over, Ash Ketchum! Ash Ketchum: I can't say it! Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Why not!? Ash Ketchum: Because I've got friends with me to save my life! (Emerl fires his attack blasting the delightful children away) Delightful Children from Down the Lane: We've had enough of you, heroes! Now you will pay for this! Nigel Uno: I don't think so - - - - Father: (In Megatron's voice) We need a Takato inside Gallantmon: (In Optimus Prime's voice) Time to find out. (Gallantmon hits Father with his shield dizzing him) Gallantmon: Shield of the Just! (Gallantmon fires Shield of the Just on Father and kills him) - - - (The orbs disappears, later Groudon and Kyogre are now leaving going back where they belong. At sunset the heroes are now on land and Rayquaza lands on the ground and then Takato jumps off to the ground and they are happy to see Takato) Ash Ketchum & Guilmon: Takato! Takato Matsuki: Guys! (Ash, Guilmon hugs Takato in reunion and happy to see he's alive) Ash Ketchum: Thank goodness you're okay. Guilmon: Takato I miss you so much. Takato Matsuki: Me too. - Double-D: '''There is one thing I was wondering. Whatever happened to team Magma and team Aqua? - '''Spyro: How did you manage to survive? We thought you were gone. Takato Matsuki: I was washed up on the shore and I ended up in the sky pillar. And guess what? I met Rayquaza and it helped me out to stop Team Magma and Aqua once and for all. (Rayquaza looks at the heroes) Bloom: Takato? Takato Matsuki: It's okay, it won't hurt us. (Takato walks towards Rayquaza and then he slowly reaches his right hand to touch it and then he did. He gently touches Rayquaza's snout) Takato Matsuki: Rayquaza... please come with me. We'll go on a journey together. (Brings out a Master Ball) We'll have a great time together. Okay? What do you say? (Rayquaza refuses) Takato Matsuki: No? But why? - - - (Rayquaza leaves flying into the sky) - Narrator: Thanks to Takato and Rayquaza who save the Hoenn region. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts